


A Singer and a Pianist Trying to Make it in Hollywood

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pianist Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Singer Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, inspired by Powerless by patentpending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: aka the wannabe La La Land AU that failed because the author has never seen La La Land.





	A Singer and a Pianist Trying to Make it in Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 

> Fun fact: halfway through I got stuck so I decided to switch their roles and that's the version that I finished (and that you shall now read).

There Virgil was, in Hollywood, the place where stars are born. Singing in a hotel lobby. All he needs is one music producer to stay in the hotel, hear his singing, and hire him to make it big. So Virgil sang, for anyone who would stop to listen. Though, it did seem strange to the hotel guests that he was singing without any accompanying music. Thus, the hotel hired a pianist.

Roman arrived clad in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. The hotel hadn’t gotten a grand piano yet, so Roman had to bring his own instrument. Setting up his keyboard in the main lobby, Roman began to play.

As per his contract, Virgil came into the lobby to sing at 12:00pm on the dot. Only today, there was another guy in the lobby, who was playing a keyboard. He had been informed about this new development via email last night. An email that he only checked at 12:01pm. The pianist was playing Hello (by Adele) when Virgil arrived. Once the song was finished, he turned to introduce himself.

“Hey there! I’m Roman Prince, pianist here. And you are?”

“Virgil Storm, singer.”

“Nice to meet you, Virgil! I guess we’ll be working together from now on?”

“I guess we will.”

“Oh, one more thing before we begin!”

“Hm?”

“I’ve noticed that there are a lot of children staying in this hotel, so try keeping whatever you sing child-friendly, ok?”

Virgil just gave him a smirk. Taking the smile as a yes, Roman began playing. At first, Roman was too caught up in the notes to realize what Virgil was doing. It didn’t take long for him to figure it out, though.

[While Roman was playing the Thomas the Tank Engine Theme, Virgil was singing I Write Sins Not Tragedies (by Panic! At The Disco).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maK7AgGm0Xw)

Roman turned to Virgil as soon as the “song” ended, asking “What was that about?!” 

Virgil just shrugged, saying, “I never agreed to sing along to whatever you’re playing. I’ll sing what I want, and you can play whatever.”

“But we need to work together if we’re going to give the people of this hotel some good music!”

“But in my contract it never stated that the music had to be good. So I’m just going to sing what I want, which is what I’m good at.”

Roman soon realized that he wouldn’t be able to change Virgil’s mind. No matter what he would say, Virgil would continue to sing whatever the heck he wanted, with absolutely no regard for what Roman was playing. Well, two could play it that way. 

And so, for the rest of the day, the two continued to create beautiful “songs”. Such as:

  * [Roman playing Let It Go (from Frozen), while Virgil sang Laura Palmer (by Bastille).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDMXAZUVfgA)
  * [Roman playing the Gravity Falls Main Title Theme, while Virgil sang Mr. Brightside (by The Killers).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cZqMk3lxaE)
  * [Roman playing Lowlife (by That Poppy), while Virgil sang The Diary of Jane (by Breaking Benjamin).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJP4nTwDquQ)
  * [Roman playing Smooth Criminal (by Michael Jackson), while Virgil sang Victorious (by Panic! At The Disco).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-XhUhokt6E)
  * [Roman playing Castle On The Hill (by Ed Sheeran), while Virgil sang Tear In My Heart (by twenty one pilots). ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RVFpcbN5SQ)

By the end of the day, the two of them were on terms of… begrudging respect. Roman had to give Virgil some credit for his powerful vocals, and Virgil had to admit, Roman’s skill with his keyboard was impressive. Neither of them liked each other, though.

As the two of them were gathering their things, a man walked up to them. A man they both recognized (and feared). The hotel manager.

“Hello Mr. Thatcher,” Roman started, “I just want to say that everything we’ve been doing today is Virgil’s fault.”

“My fault?! How?!”

“You’re the one that refused to cooperate!”

“Only because you insisted on playing something completely out of my style.”

“Not everyone subscribes to your style, though!”

“Boys, settle down. I just came here to say that the guests enjoyed your mash-ups today, and to keep up the good work. You two make some good music together,” and with that, the manager walked away.

Virgil, slightly stunned, looked at Roman. He smirked.

“‘Good music’, huh Princey.”

And despite himself, Roman couldn’t help but smirk back.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun fact: all the mash-ups in the fic are actually mash-ups I listened to while writing it. They were all made by the same person on YouTube (oneboredjeu Mashup) and are all amazing. I've linked the mash-ups in the fic to the actual versions in case you want to check them out!


End file.
